Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie with a Twist
by hollytiger
Summary: Completed! The third part of this so called trillogy, maybe a fourth story sfter is now up
1. A Contest and a New Adventure

Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie with a Twist

by

Holly

__

Disclaimer: The long awaited sequel to Jessie's Story has been completed and this is it! This is MY version of how Turbo took place, with my character included. Rocky never hurt his back, and Justin doesn't exist. You will finally learn a little more about Jess and her family besides Zordon and everyone else who was mentioned in the first fic. I do not own the rangers or any of the other characters that Saban created. I only own Jess, Lexi, and her family. Enjoy. It's rated PG-13 for language and violence.

Ch. 1: A Contest and a New Adventure

Lerigot gasped for breath as he hid behind a log. Any minute now he would escape to Earth, but first he had to ditch those sons-of-bitches that Divatox had sent after him.

"Come out, Come out where ever you are wizard," murmured one of the goons as he looked in the bushes. Lerigot pulled out his key, murmured something in his language, and disappeared into the air. There was only one person who could help him now…

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth, six teenagers sat around a small table in a Juice Bar in Angel Grove, California. These weren't ordinary teenagers though. They all shared the same secret. They were superheroes, defending the galaxy from evildoers who tried to take over the world.

"Here you go guys," said Ernie, the juice bar owner as he placed a tray full of food on the table the teens were sitting at.

"Thanks Ernie," said Tommy Oliver, a tall, muscular teenage boy who placed his arm around his longtime girlfriend Katherine Hilliard.

Adam Park, who was muscular like Tommy, chuckled as he watched his best friend Rocky DeSantos being held back by his other best friend and Rocky's fiancée, Jess Hartgrove. Rocky had immediately lunged for the food that was sitting on the tray. The others had burst into hysterics as Rocky put some whipped cream on Jess' nose and took off, with Jess chasing after him.

"Jeez, they're only engaged and yet they're acting as if they were married already," said Tanya Sloane, Adam's girlfriend.

"I don't see you complaining about us," said Adam, which made Tanya furiously blush. Tommy was still laughing. Kat hit him hard on the shoulder. 

"The same goes for you too, mister," Kat said to Tommy in her deep Australian accent. At that time, Jess and Rocky had returned. Rocky was rubbing his shoulder, which meant Jess had given him a good beating.

"You were lucky that time, Bucko," said Jess as she sat down next to Kat. Ernie came back over to the table and handed a flyer to Jess.

"Oh Jess, I thought you guys might be interested in this, since you and the girls have a band."

Jess looked at the flyer. It was a Battle of the Bands contest, to be held right in the Juice Bar this coming Saturday night. The prize was $5,000 cash.

"The prize money would be enough to cover a good part of the wedding, Rocky. Hmmm, today's Wednesday," said Jess. "That's not much time, think we can pull it off?"

"Maybe," said Kat. "But we'd have to work extra hard with the short amount of time we have."

"I think we should do it," said Tanya.

"Great! There's a new song I've been wanting to do. I just finished it last night!" said Jess. "Ernie?"

"Yeah Jess?"

"Sign us up!"

"You got it!" he said as he wrote something on a piece of paper attached to a clipboard. At that time, a beeping sound went off and the six of them, silently groaned. Ernie smirked. He knew their secret, but didn't plan to tell them that he knew all this time. The six paid for their food and got up. Rocky grabbed a sandwich as they ran over to the corridor by the entrance. Luckily, no one was around but them.

"Go ahead Dad," said Jess into her communicator, a wristwatch device that each ranger wore.

"Rangers, please come to the Power Chamber. It's urgent," said Zordon.

"Right," they said and each ranger disappeared in colored-streaks of Red, Blue, Green, Pink, Yellow and Purple with the tap of a button on their communicator.

* * *

"Aye, Aye, Aye!" exclaimed Alpha 5 as he ran around the large chamber, pressing buttons here and there. The rangers landed in the middle of all this. Jess and the others ran over to him.

"Alpha, what's going on?" asked Tommy.

"A massive surge of evil energy has messed up our sensors!" Alpha replied. "Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye!"

"Rangers, you must act swiftly, our galaxy is in grave danger," said Zordon as he appeared.

"Danger from what?" asked Kat.

"An evil pirate, by the name of Divatox, has forced a good wizard and close friend of ours by the name of Lerigot into hiding here on Earth. Lerigot is somewhere in Africa, and I need three of you to go find him. The other three need to stay here and keep an eye out for Divatox."

"Kat and I will go get him," said Tommy. Kat nodded.

"I'll go too," said Jess.

"Jess, Tommy, Kat, use the navigators in your power packs to locate him. But find him fast as he won't last very long in the Atmosphere," said Alpha.

"Be careful," said Rocky as he placed a kiss on Jess' forehead.

"Aren't I always?" Jess replied with a smile as she put her power pack on.

"I love you," said Rocky.

"I love you too," said Jess. They kissed.

"All right you too," said Adam as he pulled them apart. "Break it up. She's gotta go." 

"Be careful you guys," said Tanya.

The three rescuers disappeared in their respective colors as the other three got to work.

To be continued…..


	2. The Rescue

__

Disclaimer: The long awaited sequel to Jessie's Story has been completed and this is it! This is MY version of how Turbo took place, with my character included. Rocky never hurt his back, and Justin doesn't exist. You will finally learn a little more about Jess and her family besides Zordon and everyone else who was mentioned in the first fic. I do not own the rangers or any of the other characters that Saban created. I only own Jess, Lexi, and her family. Enjoy. It's rated PG-13 for language and violence.

Ch. 2 The Rescue

Jess, Tommy, and Kat landed somewhere in Africa, a part that was jungle-covered. Jess figured out that it was either the Congo or Tanzania. They were the only two countries in Africa with jungle-like land.

"Let's get moving guys," said Tommy as they pulled out their navigators and started to walk throughout the jungle.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find Lerigot?" yelled Divatox. The guards saluted her. As Divatox mocked them and hit them upside the head, one of her goons, Rygog, shouted aloud.

"I've found Lerigot! He's on earth!"

"Yes!" cried Divatox. "He must be looking for Zordon," she said as she stood next to Rygog. "Elgar!" Her nephew, a weird looking monkey-like alien came over to her.

"Yes Auntie D?"

"Set a course for Earth. We're going to pay Angel Grove and those wretched rangers a visit. Also, prepare the communication sequence when we land."

"Gotcha!" he said. Divatox smiled as she looked at her three prisoners. They were Lerigot's wife and son, and a girl who was identical to Jess. It was her twin sister, Jill.

"What I have will make Lerigot and that blasted Zordon come to me…"

"You leave my father and Jess alone you WENCH!" yelled Jill furiously.

"YOU, shut up!" said Divatox furiously. Jill whimpered to the back of her cell, crying on her bed. "Jeez, can't a girl have a little peace and quite around here?"

* * *

Tommy, Kat, and Jess came to a giant waterfall that cascaded down the side of a cliff. Jess was the first one to notice it.

"Hey you guys, check this out!" She said.

"Whoa," said Tommy.

"Be careful guys," Kat said as they walked around. "Lots of these cliffs have edges that can give away. You never know-JESS!"

"AH!" screamed Jess as the ground below her gave away. She was hanging on to a rooted branch that was ten feet below the edge.

"Jess! Hang on!" said Tommy.

"You guys! Help!" said Jess. "I don't think I can hold on much longer!" Jess' hands started to slip.

"AH!" screamed Jess as she lost her grip and plunged into the chilly water below.

"JESS!" yelled Tommy and Kat and they dived off the edge into the water below. Jess was face down in the water and floating down stream at a fast pace as Tommy and Kat were trying desperately to catch up to her. 

Luckily, the river slowed down about two miles down the river and Tommy grabbed a hold of Jess. She was pale and unconscious. Kat helped Tommy carry Jess to shore and Kat started CPR. Five minutes later, Jess became conscious and spat a whole lungful of water in Kat and Tommy's faces. She coughed and Kat and Tommy let out a sigh of relief.

"Jess, you okay?" asked Kat.

"Yeah, I am now," said Jess. "Thanks you guys." She hugged them both and Tommy pulled out his navigator and opened it up.

"You guys, Lerigot's signal is getting stronger. We're getting closer." The three of them retrieved Jess' power box that had washed up to the shore and continued down the path. As they came around a bend, they saw a group of monkeys with Lerigot.

"Alpha…?" murmured Lerigot as he looked up at the three rangers.

"Yes," said Tommy as he put his navigator away and headed over to Lerigot. "Alpha."

"My name is Tommy, and that's Kat and Jessie. We're here to take you to Alpha and Zordon."

"My father is expecting you Lerigot," said Jess as she knelt next to Tommy and shook Lerigot's hand. "We must get you to safety. Who knows what will happen."

"Let's go guys," said Tommy as he and Jess helped Lerigot over to Kat. Tommy thanked the monkeys and the three teens and Lerigot teleported into the sky.


	3. Saving Jill and Shifting into Turbo

__

Disclaimer: The long awaited sequel to Jessie's Story has been completed and this is it! This is MY version of how Turbo took place, with my character included. Rocky never hurt his back, and Justin doesn't exist. You will finally learn a little more about Jess and her family besides Zordon and everyone else who was mentioned in the first fic. I do not own the rangers or any of the other characters that Saban created. I only own Jess, Lexi, and her family. Enjoy. It's rated PG-13 for language and violence.

Ch. 3: Saving Jill and Shifting into Turbo

As Tommy, Kat and Jess landed with Lerigot in the Power Chamber, Rocky let out a sigh of relief as he saw Jess and ran over to her and hugged her.

"You're okay," he murmured.

"I told you so," said Jess playfully as she grinned at him. As they melted into a passionate kiss, the others groaned.

"Would you two knock it off?" asked Adam. Tanya hit him.

"Hey, leave them alone," said Tanya. "He missed her."

Alpha and Lerigot immediately started talking to each other in Lerigot's home language of Lyarian.

"They understand each other," said Kat.

"As good friends should," said Zordon.

"But I don't understand what Divatox wants to use Lerigot for, Dad," said Jess. "Why?"

"He is the keeper of a very special key, Jessica. It frees a wicked demon-like creature called Maligore. Divatox wants to join forces with him and rule the galaxy. That is why you must stop her."

At that moment, a siren in the power Chamber went off.

"Rangers, we are receiving a disturbing transmission. Observe the viewing screen," said Alpha. The screen came on, showing a woman in a pirate suit. It was Divatox.

"Zordon, listen up and listen good."

"Well, you moron," muttered Jess.

"And you must be the Eldest twin, Jessica," she said. Divatox could probably see them. "I have a little surprise for you...Elgar! Grab the Girl!"

As Jill came into view, Jess, Rocky, and Adam stood there shocked.

"Jill?" asked Jess with tears in her eyes. "You're alive?" she whispered. Jill nodded and started to tear too.

"Hi Adam," said Jill softly.

"Jill," said Adam.

"If you want to see your precious daughter Zordon and Lerigot's family, you've got to give me Lerigot and his key."

"And my daughter and the Lyarians?" asked Zordon.

"They will be unharmed and released. Otherwise, it's lights out for ALL OF THEM!"

With that, the screen went blank. Jess broke down into Rocky's arms and cried as Adam just stood there, speechless while Tanya rubbed his back and whispered some soothing words in his ear.

"Shhh, it's okay," Jess heard Tanya say to Adam. Jess looked up at Rocky, who wiped a few tears away from Jess' cheek.

"Don't worry baby," he said to her. "Everything's gonna be all right. We'll get her back, I promise."

"Oh Rocky, I just hope she's okay."

"Jess, you have a twin?" asked Kat. Jess nodded, wiping a few tears from her face.

"Yeah, it's a long story though," said Jess. "I'll tell you guys later."

"Rangers," said Zordon. "My sensors tell me that Divatox is at the Angel Grove Coastline, right near Angel's Falls. Take Lerigot there. Hopefully, she'll give you Jill and Lerigot's wife and son." Tommy nodded.

"Rocky and I need to stop by our place real quick," said Jess. We'll meet you there. We've got to get something."

"Come on you guys," said Tommy as Kat and Lerigot stood by Tommy. "Let's go get them." The six rangers and Lerigot teleported out of the power chamber and Tommy, Kat, Adam, Tanya and Lerigot landed at the coast. Jess and Rocky arrived a few minutes later.

"Okay you guys, here's the plan. We'll raid their ship, grab Jill and Lerigot's family, and get out of there. Jess, you have Lerigot's key?" Jess nodded.

"Yeah, but one or two of us will have to stay here with Lerigot though."

"Tanya and I will stay," said Adam.

"Okay," said Tommy. "Let's go guys, nice and easy." The four teens left Tanya and Adam and began their journey towards the piranha-like ship. They saw an open door.

"Careful guys, might be a trap," said Jess. "We'd better morph."

"Right," said the others.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink!" said Kat.

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue!" said Rocky.

"Zeo Ranger Five Red!" said Tommy.

"Purple Ranger Power!" said Jess.

They flashed into four different colors and looked inside. It was an empty hallway. 

"Alright guys," said Tommy. "Let's go. Nice and quietly. "

The six rangers walked down the hall and stopped as they heard voices.

"Guys, I hear voices," whispered Jess.

"So do I," said Tommy. "On my signal, we ambush them! One, two, THREE!" The six rangers ran into the open room, surprising Divatox and her goons. They immediately fought the goons. Jill was shouting.

"Go get 'em Jess! Give the old sucker punch!" she cried. "A right, a left!"

Finally, the goons lay on the ground and Divatox, Elgar and Rygog were left standing with the rangers.

"The game's up Divatox," said Jess. You're surrounded. Give me back my sister and let Lerigot's family go."

"Do you have the key?" asked Divatox.

"You bet I do," said Jess. "But you're not getting it until Jill and the Lyarians are released and in our hands." 

"Where's the wizard?" asked Divatox.

"He's outside. But you can't have him." Just then, three goons came in, with Tanya, Adam and Lerigot.

"Your highness, look what we found lurking outside." 

The rangers shouted, "No! Let them go!" Jess swore so badly that Rocky had to cover her mouth.

"Well, well, what have we here?" asked Divatox as Tanya and Adam were thrown with the other rangers. Lerigot was still being held by one of the goons. "Hello Lerigot, long time no see." She turned to Elgar. "Elgar! Release the girl!" Elgar unlocked Jill's cage and Jill ran over to Jess and they hugged, sobbing.

"I kept my part of the deal," said Divatox. "Now give me the key and I'll let the Lyarians go." Jess looked at Lerigot, then at her fellow teammates, and sighed.

__

You're the leader, Jess. You've got to make a choice… said Rocky mentally to Jess as he looked at her. The two had discovered that their telepathic powers were connected by love.

__

I know Rocky, but I don't know what to do this time… replied Jess.

__

Give her the key Jess. Mom and Dad would want you to do what was right…said another voice. It was Jill mentally thinking to them.

__

If that's what it takes, then I'll do it… said Jess to both of them.

"Alright Divatox, you can have the key," said Jess. "But you've got to give me the Lyarians first." Divatox sighed.

"Fine. Rygog! Let the Lyarians go! Lerigot stays, however."

"Right boss." Yara, Lerigot's wife held on to their son as Rygog handed her and the baby over to the rangers. She said some soothing words in Lyarian to her husband and the rest of the rangers and her son and her left the ship.

* * *

"It was the only way I could see her again Dad."

Zordon sighed as he watched Jessica burst into tears. They had given Lerigot and the key to Divatox in order to get back Jill and Lerigot's family. He watched his future son-in-law hold Jessica in his arms as she cried.

"Jessica, what you did was an act of love. You made the right decision," said Zordon.

"We've got to save him," said Jess. "Do you have any idea where they're going?"

"They are planning to head to an island called Muranthias," said Zordon. "That is where she will free Maligore and rule the world."

"Unbelievable," murmured Tanya. Jess thought for a moment.

"We're gonna need more power," Jess finally said. "And I've got just the plan."

A half-hour later, the rangers were busy creating their new powers.

"Kat, are the plans for the Turbo vehicles ready?" ASKED Jess.

"Roger, all systems go," said Kat. They all walked into the Vehicle Storage Room.

"Rangers, the powers you have created will lead you to Muranthias," said Zordon. "They will guide you on your way. Behold the power of Turbo."

Seven vehicles emerged from a cloud of smoke.

"Tanya, yours is called Dune Star. Adam, you control the powers of Desert Thunder. Rocky, the Mountain Blaster will help you. Katherine, you will use Wind Chaser. Tommy, you control Red Lightning. Jillian, behold the powers of Rising Sunset, with Apollo the Owl as your guide. It's a many belated birthday present."

"Thank you Daddy," whispered Jill, a tear in her eye.

"Jessica, behold my belated birthday gift to you, Tigress the Tiger. She will guide you through many journeys."

"Thanks Dad," said Jess with a grin. "But what about my powers?"

"You will carry the sister power of Rising Sunset, Falling Sunrise."

"That's logical," said Jess. "I am Jill's twin after all." Just then, a round table with 7 sets of morphers , one set on each of the ranger's respective colors, emerged from another cloud of smoke.

"Now reach out rangers," said Zordon, "and accept your destiny." The seven rangers placed their hands in the center of the table over a lit hole and the light grew brighter.

"Ready?" said Jess breathlessly. The others nodded.

"On the count of three. One…two…THREE!" The seven rangers let go and placed their hands over their morphers. Their respective colors entered their bodies and soon they were dressed new uniforms.

"Wow," said Adam. "I feel stronger!"

"Me too!" said Tanya.

"This is cool," said Jill as she and Jess slapped hands.

"Remember rangers, once you've reached the coast, the Ghost Galleon will be your safe zone. The vehicles will be undetected and so will the ship. Once you reach the Nemesis Triangle, use your Turbo keys to guide you through the triangle. Once on the other side, all of the communication devices will not work."

"Let's go guys," said Jess. The rangers got into their vehicles.

"Good luck Rangers," said Alpha.

"And may the power protect you," said Zordon as the seven teens left the docking bay.

To be continued…


	4. The Ghost Galleon and The Nemesis Triang...

Ch. 4: The Ghost Galleon and The Nemesis Triangle

Disclaimer: The long awaited sequel to Jessie's Story has been completed and this is it! This is MY version of how Turbo took place, with my character included. Rocky never hurt his back, and Justin doesn't exist. You will finally learn a little more about Jess and her family besides Zordon and everyone else who was mentioned in the first fic. I do not own the rangers or any of the other characters that Saban created. I only own Jess, Lexi, and her family. Enjoy. It's rated PG-13 for language and violence. Hope for the World is by The Mighty RAW.  


The rangers were rallying through the desert towards the coastline. Tigress, who was programmed to talk, spoke to Jessica as she drove.

"Purple Ranger, I've taken the liberty of downloading some very useful information from the Power Chamber's central databanks on Maligore. You might need it later on."

"Thanks Tigress," said Jess. "I'll print it out for the other rangers to see."

Jessica studied the buttons as she drove. One read Automatic Turbo Booster.

"How are you doing guys?" said Jess into her headset.

" Desert Thunder's ready to rock," said Adam.

"Dune Star's gonna shine," said Tanya.

"Mountain Blaster's ready to go."

"Wind Chaser's ready to howl."

"Red Lightning's ready to bolt, Jess."

"Rising Sunset's ready to glow."

"And Falling Sunrise is reaching for the stars," said Jess. "Hey guys, I've found a way to speed up the process of getting to the ship."

"Really?" asked Adam. "How?"

"Turbo Boosters. Mine's right by the shift stick."

"Mine too," said Tanya.

"Let's do it guys," said Kat.

"Ready?" Jess said breathlessly. "SHIFT INTO TURBO!" All of the rangers pressed their turbo booster and felt the jolt of Turbo.

"Woo!" said Adam. They rocketed off towards the coast.

* * *

Later that night, the seven rangers arrived at the California coastline.

"Whoa," said Jess as she pulled out her flashlight. The dock they arrived at was strewn with cobwebs and skeletons.

"Eww," said Jill. "Gross!"

"I agree with you Jill," said Tanya.

"Well, I hear the ocean," said Kat, "but I don't see the ship."

"I think I found it," said Tommy. They walked down the dock and saw a giant ship waiting on the water.

"Let's go guys," said Jess. The rangers got back in their zords and drove onto the ship.

"Everybody on board?" asked Tommy a few minutes later.

"Yep, we're all here," said Kat.

"Ok, let's check out the ship," said Jess.

The rangers went up on deck and looked around.

"Guys, look what I found," said Rocky. On a table by the steering wheel was a box.

"Oh look, it's a box," said Jill sarcastically. Jess opened the small rectangular box.

"It's not just any box," said Jess excitedly. "That's the control box! Our Turbo keys also control the ship! Look!" Sure enough, there were seven key slots, the right size for their Turbo keys.

"Well, let's do it then!" said Tommy excitedly. The seven rangers pulled out their keys and inserted them into a slot. Then they turned them to the right and the control box lit up. Adam noticed something and grabbed his flashlight.

"Hey! The compass is moving!" Adam said. The sails started to raise.

"And the sails…"said Tanya.

"..are all raising themselves!" Kat finished. And soon they were off.

__

Silly little man, it seems you had,  
A big idea in your head,  
To come and conquer me.

Now I don't mean to go and wreck your day,  
but ya better turn and run away,  
Or there'll be a big, big price to pay..

The rangers were standing at the edge of the boat watching the beautiful scenery in front of them. Jess saw dolphins jumping out of the water, along side the ship.

__

Cuz I am the one you should fear the most..  
Cuz I am the one who will take you…down.  
And as long as I exist..  


"You guys! Check it out! Dolphins!" she cried. The others took in the beautiful sight.

"Whoa!" said Tanya.

There's hope for the world,  
Hope for the world,  
Hope for the world,  
Hope for the world..  
Hope for the world,  
Hope for the world,  
Hope for the world,  
Hope for the world...

Not too long after, they started to approached the Nemesis Triangle. They were 500 feet away. Lightning was striking and thunder was rumbling. The rangers were trying to keep their balance.

"There it is guys," said Tommy. "The Nemesis Triangle."

"We've got to go below and join our keys together," said Jess. "You guys go on down. I'll grab the keys."

"Be careful," said Rocky. The other rangers made their way below and Jess joined them and they each took their key. Jess looked at all of them and they nodded as they formed a circle.

"Let's do it guys," she said. They placed their keys in the center of the circle and light shot out of their keys and it knocked them to the ground.

To be continued…


	5. The Island of Muranthias, and Another Re...

Ch. 5 The Island of Muranthias, and Another Rescue

The rangers stood up and were jolted through the triangle. Jess went up on deck and saw that they had passed through safely. Then she saw the island.

"You guys!" she called down to them. "We're right by the island!" The others came up.

"Zordon said that Maligore's temple is in the Volcano," said Adam.

"Then that's where we're going," said Tommy. "Let's go guys."

* * *

The rangers drove their zords towards the island and arrived by the beach.

"Alright guys," said Jess into our headset. "Let's drive up to the cliff and leave our zords there. Then we'll go for the silent approach."

"Right," said the others. At the cliff, the rangers exited their vehicles.

"Stay here Tigress," said Jess. "I'll alert you if we need you and the other vehicles."

"As you command Purple Ranger," she purred.

"Alright you guys," said Tommy. "Take out your morphers. We're shifting into turbo!"

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!"

"Dune Star Turbo Power!"

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!"

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!"

"Red Lightning Turbo Power"

"Rising Sunset Turbo Power!"

"Falling Sunrise Turbo Power!" said Jess and the seven rangers all morphed into their snazzy new uniforms.

"Let's do it!" said Jess and the rangers all took off.

Meanwhile, Divatox and her crew had already arrived at Maligore's Lair.

"Alright Lerigot," said Divatox. "Do it." She handed him the key and he chanted some words in Lyarian. A ball of light shot at the entrance and the door opened. They all went inside.

"Ooh, very nice and spooky," said Divatox as she looked around. "Oh the steaming skulls," she said. "Perfect!"

"Prepare the sacrifices!" she ordered.

* * *

The rangers were racing to save Lerigot.

"This sure beats walking!" said Adam to Tommy as the rangers ran at lightning speed towards the cave.

"You can say that again!" said Tommy.

"This sure beat walking!" joked Rocky.

"Rocky, this is no time to joke around," said Tanya.

"I was just trying to lighten up the mood a little!" said Rocky. They soon came to a stop by a trail.

"Alright guys, listen for anything unusual," said Tommy. Jess turned her ear towards a tree branch and moved it aside. Drums were playing.

"Guys! This way!" she said and she took off towards the sound, the rangers behind her. The drums grew louder.

"Good work Jess!" said Tommy as they spotted an opening. "You found the entrance!"

"Naturally," said Jess. "All in a day's work. Let's ambush them!" She pounded her right fist into the palm of her left hand as she said this.

"Great idea Sis," said Jill and they crept into the entrance, the drums getting louder again.

"Alright guys," said Jess. "On our signal, we attack!"

"One," said Jill.

"Two," said Jess.

'THREE!" they all cried and the rangers rushed into the lair.

Divatox screamed as she saw them. The others were screamedwhen they saw who were the sacrifices. It was Kimberly Hart, Jason Scott, Aisha Campbell and Billy Cranston. They were all tied up and dangling over the lava pit.

"Oh My GOD!" said Tommy.

"Like my surprise rangers?" asked Divatox. "We picked them up after you guys left."

"You BITCH!" said Rocky. "Let them go!"

"Temper, Temper, Blue Ranger," said Divatox.

"You guys, help us!" said Aisha.

"I'll get the wheel!" said Jess. She started to run towards the wheel and a guard stopped her. They started to fight and the others joined in.

"Rygog!" said Divatox. "Lower them into the volcano!"

"Right!" he said. As Rygog turned the wheel, the four former rangers screamed.

"Ah! You guys!" cried Kim. Jess managed to get away from the goons and kicked Rygog away. She swung the four former rangers over to safer ground, lowered them and she and Aisha hugged.

"Thanks girl," said Aisha as she and Jess hugged.

"No prob Aisha," said Jess. "Now get Lerigot and go to the cliff. My zord's waiting for you guys." As they grabbed Lerigot and left, Divatox already fleeing from the now shaking room, Jess turned to the others.

"Alright you guys?" she asked.

"Yeah, you?" asked Kat.

"Great," said Jess. "I sent the others on ahead. The volcano's erupting!"

"Let's get out of here you guys!" said Rocky and the seven rangers ran back to the zords, where the others were waiting.

"Everyone! Into your zords!" commanded Jess. "Adam, you take Billy and Aisha. Rocky, take Jason and Kim."

"I'll take Lerigot," said Kat. They all got into their zords and got back onto the Ghost Galleon. The rangers put their keys in the control box and the galleon took off towards the triangle. They were going home.

To be continued……


	6. Finally Home, the Contest, and Uh oh, We...

**Ch. 6 Finally Home, the Contest, and Uh oh, We're in Trouble.**

"Well, so far so good," said Jess as everyone arrived back at the Power Chamber. After what seemed like an eternity, the rangers, along with the Lyarians and the four former rangers, all gathered in front of Zordon.

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of Divatox in the near future," said Tommy.

"I agree with you Tommy," said Zordon. "We must be on full alert now until we can assure that Divatox will not pose as a threat. Also, if I recall correctly, shouldn't you three be preparing for a contest?" he asked of Kat, Tanya and Jess.

"Yeah, Jill, we're gonna need you, so come on!"

* * *

"Okay guys, I've made a few changes to the lyrics, but the music's all the same still. Let's knock 'em dead!' said Jess as the four girls prepared to go on stage. Jess handed them each a sheet of music lyrics. 

"This is so cool Jess, no one but the lot of us will know what it means," laughed Jill.

"It's so great to have you back Sis," said Jess and they hugged.

"AND NOW, FOR A LOCAL AND POPULAR GROUP LADIES AND GENTS," yelled Ernie into the mic. "PERFORMING AN ORGINAL TITLED TURBO TIME, I GIVE YOU, THE TURBO TIGERS, FORMERLY THE ZEOS!"

The crowd cheered as the girls ran on stage and took their places.

"This goes out to the heroes within all of us, you know who you are!" said Jess. Jess was on guitar, Kat on Keyboard, Tanya on bass and Jill on drums. Jill counted off and the music began.

_Jess: Start emission..  
Check rate, out of control..  
Ready for take off..  
All: Go!_

_Jess: There's something on the highway movin..  
There's something that's movin high and fast.._

_Girls: la la la la la_

_Jess; I know what to tell, what it is, where it's for..  
No no no, no no no no no  
All: Go!  
Jill: There's nothing in the way for winning,  
There's nothing that's winning without us..  
I'm speeding faster, turbo blaster..  
Yeah yeah yeah..go go go!_

_All: Like turbo tigers in the night,  
we are at top speed tracking you down.  
Like turbo tigers in the darkest night,  
now it's turbo time..  
Go!_

_Tanya: There's no one in the world that's got the power,  
There's no one more powerful in the world but us..  
We are the rangers, coming up to save ya,  
Riding fast, faster fast.._

_All: Like turbo tigers in the night,  
we are at top speed tracking you down.  
Like turbo tigers in the darkest night,  
now it's turbo time..turbo time, turbo time!  
Go!  
Go go!  
Kat: Wow..._

_Ya better run away when you're all alone..  
There's something in the air, that keeps us going on and on and on..  
We are the rangers, turbo dangers,  
Riding fast, faster fast.._

_Breaking into the key change Jess went wild._

_Jess: Like turbo tigers in the night,  
we are at top speed tracking you down.  
Like turbo tigers in the darkest night,  
now it's turbo time..turbo time, turbo time!_

_All: Like turbo tigers in the night,  
we are at top speed tracking you down.  
Like turbo tigers in the darkest night,  
now it's turbo time..turbo time, turbo time!  
Now it's turbo time..turbo time, turbo time!  
Turbo time..._

As they ended with a bang, the crowd jumped to their feet in excitement. The girls took their bows and hugged as the crowd noise deafened the Youth Center.

"Let's give all the bands a great big round of applause, they all did a wonderful job!' said Ernie. The crowd cheered again and Ernie was handed an envelope.

"And now for the moment you've all been waiting for. Third Place goes, to the Stone Canyon Rockers!"

The crowd cheered as the girls' rivals accepted their prize.

"Second Place goes to the Reefside Manatees!"

Jess and the girls gripped their hands a little tighter together.

"And the First place winner is…the Angel Grove Turbo Tigers!!!!"

The girls screamed as the crowd went wild. The guys joined them on stage and Rocky kissed Jess passionately and as the Hartgroves joined the group, Jess picked up Lexie and kissed her cheek.

"You did it! I knew you could do it Mommy!" said Lexie as the group hugged.

"Party at Chez Hartgrove," said Richard Hartgrove in a terrible French accent.

"Whoohoo, count me in!" said Aisha.

* * *

"So Jill, just exactly how did you fall into the hands of Divatox?" asked Tanya a few hours later as everyone sat crashed on the sofas. 

"Well, when we were still at Stone Canyon and before Lexie was born, Aisha, Adam and Rocky, and us were all in choir. We were at a competition and our school won. We were heading back to the buses when I realized I'd forgotten my purse. So I ran back to get my stuff and everyone had cleared out by then. Well, so we all thought. I felt someone grab me and they dragged me out the side where no one would see me."

Jess interjected.

"Then he proceeded to set the building on fire. We were waiting and waiting until I smelled smoke. I screamed for Jill but before I could the building burst into flames and exploded."

The group sat in shock as the twins told the story.

"The person who captured me was an old friend of Rita and Zedd's. They've been Dad's arch rivals for centuries. Well when you Kat, were captured by rita, I was no use to them so I was given to a Galactic empress who imprisoned me as her slave. She was overthrown and I was sold to Divatox as bait."

"And the rest they say, is history," said Jess. Just then, the group's communicators went off.

"Go ahead Zordon," said Tommy.

"Rangers, you must return to the Power Chamber at once. I'm afraid she's returned..."

"You guys want some help?" asked Jason. The Rangers grinned at their friends and former teammates.

"Hell yes!" said Jess. they all gathered around and teleported off.

to be continued….


End file.
